Kevin, His Nephew And A Galaxy Far, Far Away
by Gangster 90
Summary: Kevin is babysitting is nephew one weekend in 1977, when the boy begs him to see the new movie that everyone is talking about. A little movie called Star Wars. Rated because Star Wars is rated PG for Sci-Fi violence and brief mild language. Reviews would be nice.


_**Kevin, His Nephew And A Galaxy Far, Far Away**_

Disclaimer: I do not own either _**The Wonder Years **_ or _**Star Wars. **_ _**The Wonder Years**_ is owned by the Black/Marlens Company and New World Entertainment. _**Star Wars **_was created by George Lucas, who founded Lucas Film, which is now owned by Disney. This is a purely fan-made story. It was made only for FUN. NOT PROFIT. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Thirty-seven years ago, in a place not so far, far away...

It was May, 1977. Kevin Arnold was preparing to babysit his three-year-old nephew, Matthew, for the weekend. He'd watched over the boy many times before, and figured this weekend would be no different. Little did Kevin know that he was about to witness a major cultural event. One that would change the world forever.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Matthew this weekend, Kevin. Especially on such short notice," said Matthew's mother, Karen, who was Kevin's older sister.

"No problem, Karen. You know how much I love Matthew. Hey buddy," Kevin said told his nephew. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yes, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew.

"Good," replied Kevin.

"Okay now, Matthew," said Karen. "I want you to be good for Uncle Kevin this weekend. Alright?"

"Okay, Mommy," said Matthew. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," replied Karen. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye, Mommy!" Matthew called as Karen drove off. She and Matthew's father, her husband, Michael, were going away on a romantic weekend getaway. When Karen was gone, Kevin took Matthew into his apartment.

"So, Matthew, what do you want to do today?" asked Kevin.

"I want to go to the movies, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew.

"Really?" Kevin asked in surprise. "What movie do you want to see?"

"The spaceship movie!" Matthew cried excitedly.

"The spaceship movie?" Kevin repeated. "What spaceship movie?"

"The one they keep talking about on the T.V.," said Matthew. The one with the spaceships and the robots and the big hairy man."

"Oh, you mean _**Star Wars**_," said Kevin. He had seen billboards and signs for _**Star Wars **_all over town. And everyone was talking about it. It looked like it was going to be a big movie.

"Yeah, _**Star Wars**_," said Matthew. "So can we see it, Uncle Kevin?"

"I don't know, Matthew," said Kevin. "It looks a bit scary. I don't think your parents would like it of I took you to see that movie."

"Mommy and Daddy don't need to know," said Matthew. "It can just be our little secret, okay? Please, Uncle Kevin? Please?" Matthew pleaded. He smiled and looked at Kevin with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Okay, Matthew," said Kevin. "You win. I'll take you to see Star Wars."

"Yay!" Matthew yelled. "Thank you, Uncle Kevin!" he said, as he threw his arms around Kevin's neck in a hug. Kevin and Matthew got into Kevin's car. It was the second car Kevin that had ever owned. He'd lost his first car, which had been given to him by his grandfather, in a poker game. (Long story.) After a short drive, Kevin and Matthew arrived at the local movie theater.

"Here we are, Matthew," Kevin said as he helped his nephew out of the car. Then they went up to the ticket booth. "One adult ticket and one child ticket for _**Star Wars**_, please," Kevin told the lady in the both. She handed Kevin the tickets, and he paid her. Then Kevin and Matthew went inside the building. "Do you want some popcorn for us to share?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, please," said Matthew.

"Okay," said Kevin. "And what do you want to drink?" he asked.

"A Coke," said Matthew.

"Alright," said Kevin. "I need a large popcorn, a large Coke and a child-sized Coke," Kevin told the clerk at the concession stand.

"Certainly," replied the clerk. He was a young man around Kevin's age. "Hey, I noticed you and your son are seeing _**Star Wars**_. It's a great movie. You'll love it."

"Oh, Matthew isn't my son," said Kevin. "He's only my nephew."

"My apologies, sir," said the clerk. "It's just that you and he look so much alike."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Kevin. And it was true. Kevin and Matthew were frequently mistaken for father and son. In fact, when Matthew was born, Kevin had to do a double-take, because the resemblance between he and his nephew was just so uncanny.

"Anyway," continued the clerk. "Like I said, you and your NEPHEW will love _**Star Wars.**_

"Okay. Thanks." said Kevin. He paid the clerk, and took the snacks. "Come on, Matthew."

"Coming, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew, as he followed Kevin into the auditorium. They found their seats. After some previews, the lights in the theater dimmed, and the Twentieth Century Fox logo appeared on the screen. It was followed by a black screen with words written in blue lettering on it. They said "A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far, Away..."

Suddenly the title _**Star Wars **_flashed across the screen in big, bright yellow letters, with a blast of music.

"Wow! That's loud!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Hush!" said Kevin. More text scrolled up the screen. It was in the same yellow letters as the title. It reminded Kevin of those old Saturday morning serials.

"It is a period of civil war," the crawl read. "Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, The Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy..."

The crawl disappeared and two spaceships took it's place. It looked like they were in the middle of a big space battle. There were a small ship and a big ship. The big ship appeared to be chasing the smaller one. Then the bigger ship hit the smaller one. The scene then change to three robots, a human-sized gold robot, a human-sized silver robot and a small, round blue and white robot. Kevin thought this small robot looked like a trash can. Then there was a shot of a group of soldiers running through a corridor. Kevin assumed all this action was taking place aboard the smaller spaceship. Another blast rocked the ship.

"Did you hear that?" asked the gold robot, uttering the first line of dialogue in the movie. "They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" The round robot only beeped. Kevin soon realized that this was the only sound he could make. "We're doomed," said the gold robot. "They'll be no escape for the princess this time." Kevin thought he must be referring to the "Princess Leia" who was mentioned in the opening crawl."What's that?" the gold robot asked as another loud sound was heard.

The scene cut back to the soldiers, who were all kneeling in a group around a door, looking up at mysterious noises. It seemed that the small ship was being sucked up by the bigger one. Then a blast came through the door. Many soldiers were shot and killed. More soldiers arrived on the scene. These ones were dressed from head to toe in white armor and white helmets. They were followed by a huge man who was wearing a black suit, a black helmet and a black cape. From the character's look and the ominous music that signaled his arrival, Kevin knew at once that he was the movie's villain.

"That man scares me," Matthew whimpered.

"Me too," Kevin whispered back. The villain made a menacing breathing sound. Kevin truly hoped that wasn't his only form of communication, like the round robot's beeps. Speaking of the round robot, he returned in the next scene. A hand also appeared, putting something into him.

"R2-D2, where are you?" asked the gold robot.

_If the round robot's name is R2-D2, the what's the gold one's name?_ Kevin asked himself. The gold robot turned. Then it cut back to R2-D2. A hooded figure was standing over him. The figure turned, revealing the face of a young woman. She disappeared quickly, and R2-D2 rolled himself back to the gold robot.

"At last," said the gold robot. "Where have you been. They're headed in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, or smashed into who knows what." R2-D2 beeped and started rolling away again. "Wait a minute," the gold robot began. "Where are you going?" R2-D2 beeped again. The next shot was of the young woman, who had removed her hood, to reveal that her brown hair was styled into two buns on either side of her head. The next scene was of the Rebel soldiers being led off by the soldiers in the white armor. One of them went up to the man in the black suit.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," he told the black suited man.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" the villain asked the man in his grip. "What have you done with those plans?" Kevin was relieved that the man in black could actually talk.

"We intercepted no transmissions," the man in the choke hold said in a strained voice. "This is a councilor ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a councilor ship, where is the ambassador?" asked the man in black. He then choked the life out of the other man, and then threw his body up against a wall, and then it fell to the ground. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!"

"BOO! I hate the Man In Black!" screamed Matthew.

"Hush!" Kevin said again. "If you keep shouting, Matthew, we'll be asked to leave. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew.

"Good," said Kevin. "Now, try to focus on the movie." The next scene was once again of the young women. She was holding some sort of laser gun. Then came the soldiers in the white armor. The young woman shot at one of the soldiers, killing him. She began to run.

"There's one," another soldier told his companion. "Set to stun." The soldier shot at the woman, and she fell to the ground. Kevin thought she was dead, until the next line quelled his fears. "She'll be alright," said the soldier. "Inform Lord Vader that we have a prisoner." Kevin assumed that this "Lord Vader" was the Man In Black. The movie then shifted its focus back to the robot's R2-D2 was climbing into a small space.

"Hold on!" said the gold robot. "You're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure." R2-D2 beeped. "Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight blob of grease," the gold robot replied. R2-D2 beeped again. "What secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about?" Asked the gold robot. "I'm not getting in there." Suddenly there was the sound of a blast, and the gold robot followed R2-D2 into the small space, which turned out to be an escape pod. "I'm going to regret this," he said as the escape pod blasted off into space.

"There's one," an Imperial officer said as the tiny shape of the escape pod flew across the screen.

"Hold your fire," said another officer. "There's no lifeforms. It must have short-circuited."

"That's funny," the gold robot remarked as he looked at the battle from the window of the escape pod."The damage doesn't look as bad from up here. Are you sure this thing is safe?" he asked R2-D2. As usual, the smaller droid only beeped in reply, and the escape pod continued its descent towards the planet below. The next scene showed Darth Vader and the young woman, who was flanked on either side by the soldiers in the white armor.

"Darth Vader," said said. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you that you attacked a diplomatic mission..."

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness," Darth Vader said, interrupting her. The way he addressed her confirmed Kevin's suspensions that she was Princess Leia. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Princess Leia. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate, on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor," Darth Vader said harshly. "Take her away!" The soldiers in the white armor took Princess Leia away.

"Holding her here is dangerous," an Imperial officer told Darth Vader. "If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her," said Darth Vader. "Now she is my only link to finding their hidden Rebel base."

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything!" said the Imperial officer.

"Leave that to me," said Darth Vader. "Send a distress signal, and inform the Senate that all aboard were killed." Another Imperial officer appeared at that moment.

"Lord Vader," he said. "The battle plans are not aboard this ship. And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, with no lifeforms aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod," said Darth Vader. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them. There shall be no one to stop us this time."

The next scene showed the gold robot and R2-D2 on a desert planet, the remains of the escape pod behind them. Kevin was glad for the change of scenery. He was getting tired of the spaceship.

"How did we get into this mess?" asked the gold robot. "I really don't know. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life. I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen. What a desolate place this is." Kevin had to agree. R2-D2 beeped.

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?" asked the gold robot. It suddenly occurred to Kevin that while R2-D2 only spoke in beeps, the gold robot was able to understand him. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were both robots. He wondered if Matthew had come to the same conclusion, or not, because he was so young.

"Don't get technical with me," the gold robot said as R2-D2 beeped again. "What mission? What are you talking about?" asked the gold robot. R2-D2 beeped once again as he started moving away from his gold colleague. "No more adventures," said the gold robot, as he started off in the other direction. "Go that way. You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you near-sighted scrap-pile."

_I didn't even know robots could be near-sighted, _Kevin thought to himself. _Maybe he only means that sarcastically. Then again, I didn't know robots could use sarcasm either. _It was at that moment that the robots parted ways. This scene obviously made Matthew upset, because he started whimpering.

"Stupid little twerp," said the gold robot as he made his way over the sand dunes. "He tricked me into going this way. But he'll do no better." An object suddenly appeared on the horizon. "What's that?" asked the gold robot. "A transport," he said in realization as the object became clearer. "Over here!" he exclaimed. "Hey! Hey! Please help!"

The next scene showed R2-D2 wandering through a canyon. He was suddenly ambushed by small hooded creatures. They shot him with a stun-gun. Then they took him captive in their transport, where he was reunited with the gold robot. Their reunion made Matthew quite happy. Then the movie showed the soldiers in the white armor at the crash site of the escape pod.

"Someone was in the pods," said one of them. "The tracks go off in this direction."

"Look, sir!" piped up another soldier. He was holding a small, round, metal part. "Droids!"

"Uncle Kevin, what's a droid?" asked Matthew.

"I think it's this movie's word for 'robot'," said Kevin. He wondered why the movie had taken this long to use that word. He made a mental note to refer to them as 'droids,' and not 'robots' from now on. Speaking of the droids, the next scene showed them in the transport.

"Wake up," the gold droid told R2-D2 as the transport came to a stop. "Wake up!" he repeated, a little louder. He also kicked R2-D2. The small droid awoke with a beep. The door to the transport opened. "We're doomed!" the gold droid moaned. "Do you think they'll melt us down?" One of peculiar hooded creatures came up to the droids.  
>"Don't shoot!" exclaimed the gold droid "Will this never end?" The next scene showed a middle-aged man and a young man, who appeared to be around 18-years-old.<p>

"Luke! Luke!" came a woman's voice. The young man, who must have been Luke, ran towards the voice. The speaker was a middle-aged woman. "Tell uncle that if he finds a translator, make sure it speaks Bocce." From the way she said 'Uncle,' Kevin guessed that the woman was Luke's aunt, and that the man was his uncle.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Luke told his aunt. "But I'll remind him." Then Luke ran back to rejoin his uncle. Luke's uncle went up to the gold droid.

"You," he said. "I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol."

"Protocol? Why, sir, it's my primary function,"the gold droid told the man. "I am well-versed in all customs..."

"I have no need for a protocol droid," said the man.

"Of course you haven't, sir," the gold droid agreed. "Not in an environment such as this. That is why..."

"What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to you vaporators in most respects," said the gold droid.

"Do you speak Bocce?" asked the man.

"Of course I can, sir," replied the gold droid. "It's like a second language to me."

"Alright. Shut up," said the man. "I'll take this one."

"Shut up, sir?" the gold droid repeated, taken aback.

"Luke," the man said. "I want you to take these droids into the garage and get the cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going into Toshee Station to pick up some power converters!" Luke whined.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done," said Luke's uncle. "Now come on. Get to it." The relationship between Luke and his uncle reminded Kevin of the relationship between him and his father, Jack. Thinking of his father made Kevin a little sad. Jack Arnold had passed away in 1976. Even now, Kevin still missed him.

"Okay," Luke said dejectedly. "Come on," he told the gold droid. "And the red one," Luke added, motioning to a red droid that looked like R2-D2. "Well, come on, Red! Let's go!" Luke ordered. The red droid started making its way over to Luke, when it suddenly exploded! "Uncle Owen," said Luke. "This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!"

"Hey, what are you trying to pull on us?" Uncle Owen angrily asked one of the hooded creatures. R2-D2 beeped.

"I bet R2-D2 broke the red droid on purpose," said Matthew.

"I think you're right, buddy," replied Kevin.

"Pardon me, sir," the gold droid said to Luke. "But that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." He was pointing in the direction of R2-D2.

"Uncle Owen, what about that one?" asked Luke.

"What about that blue one?" Uncle Owen asked the hooded creature he'd been talking with.

"He really is in first class condition," the gold droid told Luke. "I've worked with him before. Here he comes now." R2-D2 rolled over to them.

"Come on, let's go," Luke said, walking way.

"Now don't you forget this," the gold droid told R2-D2. "Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity." Then the droids followed Luke into ta domed building that must have been the garage.

"Oh, thank the maker!" the gold droid exclaimed as he was being lowered into a tub of some sort. "This oil bath is going to feel so good! I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move." Luke was shown playing with a toy spaceship, which he suddenly put down in frustration.

"Oh, Biggs is right!" Luke said in despair. "I'm never gonna get out of here!" Kevin smirked at that remark, remembering how he had similar feelings when he was a teenager.

"Sir, is there anything I might do to help?" asked the gold droid.

"Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock," said Luke.

"I don't think so, sir," said the gold droid. "I am only a droid, and not very knowledgeable of such things. Not on this planet anyway. In fact, I'm not sure which planet I'm on."

"Well, if there's a bright center in the universe, you're on the planet that is farthest from," said Luke. Kevin didn't know if Luke had meant that sarcastically or not, but for some reason, he suddenly thought of the small suburban town he grew up in.

"I see, sir," said the gold droid.

"You can call me Luke," said Luke.

"I see, Sir Luke," replied the gold droid."

"No, just Luke," Luke corrected the droid, with a slight chuckle.

"I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations," said the gold droid.

_I'm so happy we finally know the gold droid's name_, thought Kevin.

"And this is my counterpoint, R2-D2," said C-3PO. R2-D2 beeped at the sound of his name.

"Hello," Luke told the little blue droid. He started cleaning R2-D2. "Well, you've got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been though, I'm amazed we're in such good condition as we are," said C-3PO. "What with the rebellion and all."

"You know about the rebellion against the Empire?" Luke asked excitedly.

"That's how we came to be in your service, sir, if you take my meaning," said C-3PO.

"Have you been in many battles?" asked Luke.

"Several, I think," answered C-3PO. "Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. "Or at least not at making them interesting anyway."

"Well, my little friend," Luke said to R2-D2, "you've got something jammed up pretty good. Were you on a cruiser or..." Luke didn't get to finish his sentence, because a beam suddenly shot out of R2-D2, and a holographic projection of Princess Leia appeared.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said. "You're my only hope."

"How did she get in there, Uncle Kevin?" asked Matthew.

"It's just a hologram," explained Kevin. "She's not really in there."

"Oh," said Matthew.

"What's this?" asked Luke. R2-D2 squeaked in reply.

"What is what?" C-3PO said with just the slightest hint of annoyance. "He asked you a question. What is that?"

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi," the hologram repeated. "You're my only hope." R2=D2 made a series of beeps.

"He says it's nothing," said C-3PO. "Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind."

"Who is she?" asked Luke. "She's beautiful."

"I'm afraid, sir, I'm not quite sure," said C-3PO. "I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of great importance, I believe."

"Is there anymore of this recording?" asked Luke. R2-D2 beeped a nervous reply.

"Behave yourself, R2," said C-3PO, "or you'll get us both in trouble. It's alright. You can trust him. He's our new master." R2-D2 made a series of beeps. "He says he is the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and that it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I have no idea what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles." Kevin wondered of this "Captain Antilles" was the man who Darth Vader had choked to death at the beginning of the movie. "But with all we've been through," C-3PO continued, "I'm afraid this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke said quietly. "I wonder if he means Old Ben Kenobi."

"Pardon me, sir," said C-3PO, "but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well, I don't know anyone names 'Obi-Wan,'" said Luke. "But Old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," Princess Leia's hologram said for the third time.

"I wonder who she is," said Luke. "She sounds like she's in trouble. I better play back the entire message." R2-D2 made a series of beeps.

"He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system," C-3PO translated. "He says that if you were to remove the bolt, he may be able to play back the entire message." This was the first time R2-D2's restraining bolt had been mentioned, but Kevin thought those hooded creatures must have put it on him when they captured him.

"What? Oh yeah," said Luke. "Well, I guess you're too small to run away from me if I take this off," he told R2-D2. He removed the restraining bolt from the little droid. When he did so, the hologram of Princess Leia disappeared. "Hey! Where'd she go?" asked Luke. "Bring her back! Play back the entire message!" R2-D2 beeped questioningly.

"What message?" asked C-3PO. "The one you've just been playing. The one you've been carrying in your rusty innards."

"Luke!" came the voice of Luke's aunt.

"Okay, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru!" Luke called back. "You see what you can do with him," Luke told C-3PO. "I'll be right back." Then Luke left the garage.

"Just you reconsider playing back that message for him," C-3PO sternly told R2-D2 after Luke had left. R2-D2 beeped. "No, I don't think he likes you at all," said C-3PO. The little blue droid beeped again. "No, I don't like you either," said C-3PO.

The next scene showed Luke, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru sitting around a table, eating dinner.

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen," said Luke.

"What makes you say that?" asked Uncle Owen.

"I stumble upon a recording while I was cleaning him," said Luke. "He says he belongs to somebody called Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he might have meant old Ben Kenobi. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"No," said Uncle Owen

"I wonder if he's related to Ben," said Luke. Kevin wondered the same thing

"That wizard's just a crazy old man," said Uncle Owen. "Tomorrow, I want you to take that R2 Unit down to Anchorhead to have it's memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" asked Luke.

"He won't," Uncle Owen replied. "I don't think he even exists anymore. He died around the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?" Luke questioned. This was piqued Kevin's interest, because it was the first mention the movie had made of Luke's father.

"I told you to forget it," said Uncle Owen. Obviously, Luke's father was a sore subject.

"You know, I think these new droids are gonna work out just fine," said Luke. "In fact, I was also thinking about our agreement. About me staying on another season. If these new droids do work out, I want to submit my application to the Academy this year."

"You mean the next semester before the harvest?" asked Uncle Owen.

"Sure. There's more than enough droids," said Luke.

"Harvest is when I need you the most," said Uncle Owen. "This year, I'll make enough to hire more hands, and you can go to the academy next year. You must understand I need you here, Luke."

"But it's a whole 'nother year!" Luke protested.

"It's only one season more," said Uncle Owen.

"That's what you said when Biggs and Tank left," Luke said sadly. He then stood up from the table. Kevin remember similar feelings he had when his friends Jeff and Chuck went on a cross-country road trip the summer after 11th Grade.

"Where are you going?" asked Aunt Beru.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere," said Luke. "I'm going to go finish cleaning those droids." Then he left.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever," Aunt Beru said after Luke had left. "Most of his friends have gone. It would mean so much to him."

"I'll make it up to him next year," said Uncle Owen. "I promise."

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen," said Aunt Beru. "He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Uncle Owen. At the time, Kevin assumed that Uncle Owen was referring to Luke's father being dead, and that he didn't want his nephew to meet the same fate. Little did Kevin know that just three years later, when the sequel came out, the whole world would learn the horrifying truth about Luke's father.

The next scene showed Luke watching the suns set. Yes, suns. The movie had chosen this moment to reveal that the planet on which Luke lived had two suns.

_No wonder it's so hot on this planet, _thought Kevin. _It has two suns. _Still, Kevin couldn't help but be captivated by this scene, with its unique visual and stirring music. Kevin had no way of knowing it at the time, but the scene he had just witnessed was destined to become one of cinema's most iconic scenes. Luke then went back into the garage, where he found C-3PO hiding behind a speeder.

"What are you doing behind there?" asked Luke.

"Oh, please don't be angry with me!" pleaded C-3PO. "It was not my fault! Please don't deactivate me! I tried to stop him, but he's faulty, malfunctioning. And kept babbling on about his mission." It suddenly dawned on Kevin that he was talking about R2-D2.

"No," said Luke, coming to the same realization. He then ran outside carrying a pair of binoculars. He scaned the surrounding area with them.

"These Astro Droids are getting quite out of hand," said C-3PO. "Even I can't understand their logic at times."

"How could I have been so stupid?" asked Luke. "He's nowhere in sight. Blast!"

"Pardon me, sir, but might we go after him?" asked C-3PO.

"It's too dangerous with all the sand people around," Luke replied. "We'll have to wait until morning."

"I don't know who the sand people are, but they don't sound very nice," said Matthew.

"I know, Matthew," said Kevin.

"Luke!" shouted Uncle Owen. "I'm shutting the power down.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Luke shouted back. "Boy, am I going to get it. That Little droid is going to cause me a lot a trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that," C-3PO told him. Then Luke and the gold droid went inside for the night.

The next scene open on the next morning, with Uncle Owen shouting Luke's name.

"Have you seen Luke this morning?" he asked Aunt Beru.

"He said he had something to do before he started today, so he left early," Aunt Beru replied.

"Did he take those two new droids with him?" asked Uncle Owen.

"I think so", said Aunt Beru.

"Well, he better have them arranged by midday, or there'll be Hell to pay." said Uncle Owen. Kevin didn't realize it at the time, but this would be the last time he would see Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

The next scene showed Luke and C-3PO piloting Luke's landspeeder thought the desert.

"There's a droid on the scanner," said Luke. "It might be our little R2 Unit. Hit the accelerator!" The speeder went faster. R2-D2 was wandering through a rocky outcrop when Luke and C-3PO caught up to him.

"Woah! Where do you think you're going?!" asked Luke. R2-D2 beeped.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now," said C-3PO. "We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish. And don't talk to me of your mission, either. You're lucky he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

"No, it's alight," Luke said in a placating tone. "But I think we better go." R2-D2 then started making a distressing series of beeps. "What's wrong?" asked Luke.

"He says that there are several creatures approaching from the South East," C-3PO translated.

"Sand people are the worst," said Luke."Well, come on. Come on!" He motioned to the two droids. Luke was lying on his stomach. He held his binoculars, trying to get a better look at the sand people. All Kevin could see were two large hairy creatures. "Well, there are two Banthas down there," said Luke. Banthas must have been those hairy creatures. "But I don't see any... Wait a minute. There's Sand People, alright. I can see one of them now."

Luke didn't get to say anything else, because at that moment, one of the Sand People appeared out of nowhere. It screamed savagely and brandished an odd-looking metal stick. The creature attacked Luke, knocking him to the ground. Then it and another Sand Person dragged Luke away and started rummaging through the landspeeder.

"Is Luke dead?" asked Matthew.

"Oh, I hope not," said Kevin.

There was another horrifying sound. The Sand People looked up to see a hooded figure coming towards them. At first, Kevin thought it was one of the hooded creatures from earlier, but on second glance, this hooded figure seemed too tall. However, Kevin suspected that it was this newcomer who had made that sound. It seemed to have a spooking effect on the Sand People, because they ran for cover. The figure removed its hood, revealing the face of an old man. Kevin knew at once that he must be Ben Kenobi.

"Hello there," Ben said to R2-D2. The little blue droid beeped. "Come here, my little friend," Ben said kindly. R2-D2 beeped again.

"Don't worry about him," said Ben, indicating Luke. "He'll be alright" It was at that moment that Luke came to.

"Yay! Luke's okay!" Matthew cried happily.

"Rest easy, son," Ben said gently. "You've had a busy day. You're lucky you're still all in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked in disbelief. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly," said Ben. Kevin wondered if these 'Jundland Wastes' were the area of this planet where Ben lived. "Now tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?" asked Ben.

"This little droid," said Luke, indicating R2-D2. "He seems to be searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. Ah, he claims to be the property of an 'Obi-Wan Kenobi.' Is he a realative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?" asked Luke.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ben said in faraway voice. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time."

"I think my uncle knows him," said Luke. "He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead," Ben replied. "Well, not yet."

"Then you know him?" asked Luke.

"Well of course I know him," said Ben. "He's me."

"Woah!" said Matthew. "I didn't see that coming! Did you, Uncle Kevin?

"No," replied Kevin. "I'm just as surprised as you are, buddy." But secretly though, Kevin had seen that coming.

"I haven't gone by the name 'Obi-Wan' since oh, before you were born," said Ben.

"So then the droid does belong to you," said Luke.

"I don't seem to ever remember owning a droid," said Obi-Wan. "Very interesting." The sounds of the Sand People could be heard off in the distance. "We better get in doors," said Ob-Wan. "Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back, and in greater numbers. R2-D2 beeped.

"3PO!" exclaimed Luke. Obi-Wan and Luke found C-3PO lying broken in a heap.

"Where am I?" the gold droid asked when he awoke. "I must have taken a bad step."

"Can you stand?" asked Luke. "We've got to get out of here before the Sand People return."

"You go on, Master Luke," C-3PO said in despair. "I'm done for."

"No you're not," Luke said gently. "What kind of talk is that?"

"Quickly," Obi-Wan said, helping Luke to right C-3PO. "They're on the move."

The next scene showed a dwelling, which could have only belonged to Obi-Wan.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars," said Luke. "He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you," said Obi-Wan. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals. He thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

_Sounds like my dad when my brother Wayne tried to join the Army, _thought Kevin.

"You fought in The Clone Wars?" asked Luke.

"Yes," replied Obi-Wan. "I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said wistfully.

"He was the best starfighter pilot in the galaxy," said Obi-Wan. "And a cunning warrior. And he was a good friend. I understand you're a pretty good pilot yourself," Obi-Wan told Luke. The younger man smiled slightly at the praise. "That reminds me, I have something for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you'd join old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did." He handed Luke a long metal object.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while," said C-3PO.

"Sure, go ahead," said Luke. C-3PO temporarily deactivated himself. "What is it?" Luke asked, taking the object from Obi-Wan.

"Your father's lightsaber," Obi-Wan explained. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a civilized age." Luke pressed a button, and a bright, blue blade appeared.

"Wow! That's so cool!" exlaimed Matthew.

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic," said Obi-Wan. "Before the dark times. Before the Empire."

"How did my father die?" Luke asked as he deactivated the lightsaber. Kevin had been wondering about that, too.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father," said Obi-Wan. "Now the Jedi are all but extinct."

"That wasn't very nice of him," said Matthew.

"Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force," said Obi-Wan.

"The Force?" Luke inquired.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power," Obi-Wan explained. "It's an energy field that surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the Galaxy together." Suddenly, R2-D2 beeped. "Now my little friend," said Obi-Wan. "Let's see if we can find out what you are, and where you come from."

"I saw part of the message," Luke began.

"I seem to have found it," Obi-Wan finished. The hologram of Princess Leia reappeared on-screen.

"General Kenobi," she began, "years ago, you severed my father in the Clone Wars." There was the mention of the Clone Wars again. Kevin wondered what those were. "And now he begs your help again in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to bring you my father's request in person. My ship has come under attack, and my mission to take you to Alderaan has failed. I have stored plans vital to our victory inside the memory banks of this R2 Unit. Please see to it that they are safely returned to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. With that, the message was over, and the hologram of Princess Leia disappeared.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan," Obi-Wan told Luke, after a brief period of silence.

"Alderaan?" Luke repeated incredulously. "I'm not going to Alderaan. I've gotta get home. It's late. I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke," Obi-Wan said urgently. "She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved," said Luke. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it. But there's really nothing I can do. Plus, it's all such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh, my uncle," said Luke. "How am I ever gonna explain this?"

"Come with me and learn the ways of the Force, Luke," said Obi-Wan.

"I can take you as far as Anchorhead," said Luke. "From there, you should be able to get a transport to Mos Eisley or where ever you're going."

"You must do what you think is right, of course," said Obi-Wan.

In the next scene, the movie returned to space. It showed a large, round space station. Kevin guessed that this was the Death Star. A group of men was shown sitting around a table.

"Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable," said a man with a British accent. The Rebels have amassed more resources.. They're more dangerous than you realize."

"Dangerous to your star fleet, Commander," said a second man. This one spoke with an American accent. "Not to this battle station."

If the Rebellion continues to gain support in the Imperial Senate..." the man with the British accent said. He didn't get to finish, because at that moment. Another man walked in, with Darth Vader in tow.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us," said this newcomer. "I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible!" the original speaker said in shock. "How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories," said the other man. "No star systems will dare oppose the Emperor now. Fear will keep the local system in line. Fear of this battle station."

"But what of the Rebels?" asked the man who opened the scene. "If the Rebels have stolen the plans, they may find a weakness and exploit it."

"The plans of which you speak will soon be back in our hands," Darth Vader. It was the first time he had spoken since the scene began.

"Any attack against this station would be a useless gesture," the man with the American accent boasted. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," said Darth Vader. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't frighten us with you sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader," The man with the American accent said defiantly. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data plans. No has it given you clairvoyance enough to..." The man started making a choking sound, and clutching at his throat.

"Darth Vader's choking him!" Matthew cried. "How can he do that without even touching him?"

"It must be one of his Force powers," Kevin told his nephew.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," said Darth Vader.

"Enough of this," said the man who had come in with Darth Vader.  
>"Vader, release him."<p>

"As you wish," said Darth Vader. He released his grip on the man, who fell face first onto the table, gasping for breath.

"This bickering is pointless," the man continued. "Now, Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel base before this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

The next scene took place back on the desert planet. Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids were surrounding the transport of those hooded creatures. It looked as if it had been attacked and burned. Brown robes littered the ground. It dawned on Kevin that those were the bodies of the hooded creatures.

"It looks like the Sand People did this all right," said Luke. "Look, there's Gaffi Sticks. Bantha tracks. I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They didn't," said Obi-Wan. "But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. Sand People always ride single-file, to hide their numbers."

"These are the same Jawas who sold us R2 and 3PO," Luke observed. Kevin guessed that the hooded creatures were called Jawas.

"And these blast points," said Obi-Wan, "are too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise."

"Uncle Kevin, are Stormtroopers the guys in the white armor?" asked Matthew.

"I guess so," replied Kevin.

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" asked Luke. "If they traced the robots here, they would have learned who they sold them to, and that would have led them back...home!" Luke realized with a shock. He ran off.

"Wait, Luke!" Obi-Wan called after him. "It's too dangerous!"

Luke raced home in his landspeeder. The scene he came upon was shocking. The homestead was on fire.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke called frantically. "Uncle Owen!" The burning homestead was not the most shocking part. Luke saw the burnt-out skeletal remains of his aunt and uncle.

"Ahh!" Matthew shrieked. "I'm scared, Uncle Kevin!"

"Do you want to leave?" asked Kevin.

"No!" Matthew answered. "I want to see what happens next."

"Alright," said Kevin. "Just close your eyes until the scary part is over."

"Yes, Uncle Kevin," Matthew said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Kevin returned his attention back to the movie. Hew sensed that a change had come over Luke. The face on the screen was no longer the face of the naive farm-boy introduced earlier in the movie. He was now a young man whose life would be forever changed by this terrible loss. In a way, it reminded Kevin of how he himself had felt after his father's death. In the next scene. Luke had returned to Obi-Wan and the droids.

"The scary part is over, Matthew," said Kevin. "You can look now."

"Okay, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew, as he uncovered his eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there," Obi-Wan said gently. "You would have been killed, too. And the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you to Alderaan," said Luke. "There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force, and become a Jedi like my father."

The next scene was back on the Death Star. Darth Vader walked into Princess Leia's cell.

"And now, Your Highness," he said. "We will reveal the location of your hidden Rebel base. He moved aside to reveal a round black object with a needle and syringe protruding from it.

"I hate needles," Matthew said nervously.

"Me, too," said Kevin. "Do you want to cover your eyes again?" Before Matthew could respond, the movie cut back to the desert planet, with Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids in Luke's landspeeder.

"Hey!" Matthew yelled. "Why'd the movie do that. I want to know what happened to her. Is she dead?

"Calm down, Matthew," said Kevin. "I'm sure she's not dead, and that the movie will get back to her soon." Luke and Obi-Wan now stood on a cliff, overlooking what appeared to be a city off in the distance.

"Mos Eisley the spaceport," Obi-Wan announced. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." The way Obi=Wan described Mos Eisley made Kevin think it was to this planet what a big city like New York or Los Angeles was to the small suburban town of his childhood. The rode the speeder into the city, until a pair of Stormtroopers stopped them.

"How long have you had these droids?" asked one of the Stormtroopers.

"About three or four seasons," said Luke.

"They aren't for sale if you want them," Ob-Wan told the Stormtroopers.

"Let me see you identification papers," said the other Stormtrooper.

"You don't need to see his identification papers," said Obi-Wan, with a wave of his hand.

"We don't need to see his identification papers," the Stormtrooper repeated.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," said Obi-Wan, again waving his hand.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," said the other Stormtrooper.

"He can go about his business," Obi-Wan said, with another wave of his hand.

"You can go about your business," one of the Stormtroopers repeated.

"Move along," said Obi-Wan, with a final wave of his hand.

"Move along," said the other Stormtrooper. "Move along." Both Stormtroopers exited the scene. Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO and R2-D2 exited the speeder, only to be surrounded by Jawas.

"Ugh, I can't abide those Jawas," C-3PO complained. "Disgusting creatures."

"Go on," Luke said as he shooed the Jawas away. "I still don't understand how we got passed those troops," he told Obi-Wan. "I thought we were dead."

"The Force can have strong influence on the weak-minded," Obi-Wan explained.

"Do you think that would work on people in real life?" asked Matthew. "I hope so. That way, I could trick people into doing anything I wanted. Mommy, Daddy, Grandma Norma, Uncle Wayne. Even you, Uncle Kevin."

_If that were possible, it might work on Wayne, _Kevin thought wryly. _I don't know about anyone else, though. Including myself._

"You don't know what 'weak-minded' means, do you, Matthew?" asked Kevin.

"No, I don't," said Matthew. "That's a big word. What does it mean, Uncle Kevin?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Kevin.

"Okay," said Matthew.

"Do you really think we'll find a pilot here that can take us to Alderaan?" asked Luke.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here," said Obi-Wan. "But watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything," Luke said confidently. He followed Obi-Wan and the droids into a building that turned out to be a cantina. So far, the most unusual aliens in the movie had been the Sand People, Banthas and the Jawas. They were nothing comparred to the beings that inhabited the cantina. There were so many creatures, that Kevin had trouble keeping track of them all. Matthew, on the other hand, was mesmerized by all the aliens. He kept saying "Wow!" over and over again. The main focal point of the scene was a band comprised of aliens that looked that the aliens of those cheesy science-fiction movies of the 1950's. The only difference was that these aliens were green instead of green. The tune they were playing was very catchy. In fact, Kevin thought it was a bit TOO catchy.

_Why do I get the feeling that this song will be stuck in my head for a VERY long time? _Kevin asked himself.

"Hey," a man who could only be the barkeep said gruffly. Kevin was surprised to find that he was actually human. "We don't serve their kind here."

"What?" asked Luke.

"Your droids," the barkeep elaborated. "They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here."

"You better go wait outside with the speeder," Luke told C-3PO. "We don't want any trouble."

"I heartily agree with you sir," said C-3PO. He and R2-D2 left the cantina. Luke asked the barkeep for a drink, when an alien started grunting right in his face.

"Look, Uncle Kevin!" Matthew shrieked. "That guy's got a butt on his face!"

"I see Matthew," said Kevin.

_It's a good thing Wayne isn't here, _Kevin thought. _He'd have a field day making fun of this butt-faced alien._

"He doesn't you," the butt-faced alien's companion told Luke. This character appeared to be human, but his face was horribly disfigured. "I don't like you either," said the man.

"I'm sorry," said Luke.

"You just watch yourself," said the man. "We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"I'll be careful," said Luke.

"You'll be dead!" the man threatened.

"This little one's not worth the effort," said Obi-Wan. "Now, let me get you something." The deformed man made to attack Luke, but Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber. He severed the arm of the butt-faced alien. This caused a stir in the cantina, but the old Jedi ignored it. He directed Luke's attention to the large hairy creature he'd been talking to earlier.

"That's the big hairy man I was telling you about, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew.

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us," Obi-Wan told Luke. They were soon joined by a dark-haired man who appeared to be in his thirties.

"Han Solo," the man said, introducing himself. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

_ "_Yes indeed," said Obi-Wan. "If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship?" Han repeated in a questioning tone. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs," said Han.

"What does parsecs mean, Uncle Kevin?" asked Matthew.

"A parsec is a unit of measurement," Kevin explained.

"I've outrun Imperial starships," Han boasted. "Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" he asked.

"Only passengers," Obi-Wan replied. "Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

"Why? You got some sort of legal trouble?' asked Han.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," said Obi-Wan.

"That's the real trick, isn't it?" asked Han. "It's gonna cost you. Ten thousand. All in advance."

"Ten thousand?!" Luke asked in disbelief. "We could almost buy our own ship for that."

"But who's gonna fly it, kid?" Han asked Luke. "You?"

"You bet I could," Luke fired back. "I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and take this," Luke told Obi-Wan. The young man started to stand up, but Obi-Wan motioned for him to sit back down.

"We can pay you two thousand now," Obi-Wan told Han. "Plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen?!" Han asked in surprise. Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, you got yourselves a ship," said Han. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan repeated. Han looked past Obi-Wan and Luke to see a few Stormtroopers entering the cantina.

"It looks like somebody beginning to take an interest in your handy work," said Han. Luke and Obi-Wan quickly exited the cantina. "Seventeen thousand," Han told Chewbacca after Luke and Obi-Wan had left. "Those guys really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship, and get her ready." Chewbacca exited the cantina. Han made a move to follow him, but was stopped by a green alien who was holding a gun right at his chest.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" the alien asked in his strange alien language, which was translated in subtitles on the screen. It occurred to Kevin that this was the first time in the movie where a non-human, non-English-speaking character's dialogue had been translated on -screen.

"Yes, Greedo," said Han. "As a matter of fact, I was just on my way to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

"It's too late," said the alien, Greedo. "You should have paid him when you had the chance."

_That's why Han was so excited about the money, _Kevin thought. _He needed it to pay off this Jabba character, whoever he is._

"Jabba's put a price on your head so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you," Greedo said with a laugh.

"What's a bounty hunter?" asked Matthew.

"A person who hunts down criminals for money," Kevin told him.

"I'm lucky I found you first," said Greedo.

"Yeah, but this time, I've got the money," said Han.

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you," said Greedo.

"I don't have it with me," said Han. The camera paned under the table, to a shot of Han fingering his gun. "Tell Jabba."

"Jabba's through with you!" Greedo said sharply. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."

"Even I get boarded sometimes," said Han. "Do you think I had a choice?" he asked, as he pulled his gun out of its holster.

"You can tell that to Jabba," said Greedo. "He may only take your ship."

"Over my dead body," said Han.

"That's the idea," said Greedo. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Yes, I'll bet you have," said Han. He shot Greedo, who fell face-first to the table, dead. Kevin couldn't say why, exactly, but he had a feeling that this scene would cause a lot of controversy many years from now. "Sorry abut the mess," said Han. He tipped the barkeep, then left the cantina.

The next scene was back at the Death Star.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable, and it may be some time before we can extract any information for her," said Darth Vader. Kevin realized he was talking about princess Leia, who was nowhere to be seen. But from the way Darth Vader talked about her, it was safe to assume that she was alive and well. A man entered the scene. Kevin instantly recognized him as the man whom Darth Vader had choked earlier in the movie. Apparently, he had made a full recovery.

"The final read-out is complete, and this station is fully operational," he announced. "What course should we set?"

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion," said the other man from earlier.

"What do you mean?" Darth Vader asked sharply.

"I think it's tine we demonstrate the full power of this battle station," said the man. "Set your course for Alderaan."

"With pleasure," the other man replied sadistically.

The next scene returned to the desert planet, and the droids.

"Yay!" Matthew cried happily. "I was starting to miss R2 and 3PO."

"Lock the door, R2," said 3PO. The droids hid behind a door just as some Stormtroopers entered the scene.

"The door is locked," said one of the Stormtroopers. "There's nothing to see here." The Stormtroopers left. The door opened, and the droids reemerged.

"I would have much rather have gone with Master Luke," said C-3PO. "I don't know what this is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault." R2-D2 beeped indignantly in response.

"You watch your language!" C-3PO shot back.

Luke and Obi-Wan appeared then.

"You'll have to sell your speeder," Obi-Wan told Luke.

"That's okay," Luke replied. "I'm never coming back to this planet again."

_That's how I felt when I left my hometown_, thought Kevin. Little did Kevin know that Luke would eventually return to his home planet. Luke sold his speeder, but it was obvious he was unhappy with the money he received.

"Look at this," he said miserably. "Ever since the XP-38 came out, they just haven't been in demand."

"That'll be enough," said Obi-Wan. A hooded figure with a long nose stepped out from the shadows. In the special edition of the movie, which was released twenty years later, there was a scene that featured Han Solo and Jabba The Hutt. In 1977, however, the movie automatically cut to Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids meeting Han and Chewbacca in front of the Millennium Falcon. When Luke laid eyes on the ship, his reaction was less than impressed.

"What a piece of junk!" he exclaimed.

_I have to agree with you there, Luke_, thought Kevin. _I mean, my first car looked better than that. So did my brother, Wayne's car, for that matter._

"She'll make point five past lightspeed," said Han. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. Now we're a little short on time, so if you'll get on board, we'll be on our way."

"Hello, sir," C-3PO told Han politely as he, R2-D2, Luke and Obi-Wan boarded the ship. Han was also about to board the ship, when Stormtroopers approached the ship. They started firing at Han, and he fired back at them. Then he ran aboard the ship.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han shouted. Chewbacca booted up the Millennium Falcon.

Oh, I've forgotten how much I hate space travel," C-3PO moaned as the ship started movie. Then the Millennium Falcon blasted out of the hangar, and left the desert planet behind. But their troubles weren't over once they reached space. Chewbacca yelled.

"We're being followed by an Imperial cruiser," said Han. "Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed. At that moment, Luke and Obi-Wan joined Han and Chewbacca in cockpit. "Watch it, Chewie," Han warned. "Here come two more."

"Why didn't you outrun them?" asked Luke. "I thought you said this thing was fast."

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Han shot back. "Or you're gonna find yourself floating home. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them."

"How long until you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan asked Han.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer," Han replied.

"At the rate they're gaining?" asked Luke.

"Traveling though hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy," Han said sharply. "Without precise coordinates, we could run though an asteroid belt or crash into a planet, and that'd end your trip really quick, won't it, boy?"

"What's that flashing?" asked Luke. Kevin couldn't see any flashing, but a beeping sound filled the cockpit.

"We've lost the deflector shield," Han told him. "Now sit tight while I make the jump to light speed." Han pressed a few buttons, and the Millennium Falcon disappeared in a flash of light,

"Wow!" exclaimed Matthew. "Where'd they go?"

"They've entered hyperspace, whatever that means," said Kevin.

"Will we see them again?" asked Matthew.

"I'm sure we will," said Kevin.

The movie then returned to the Death Star. The man Darth Vader had choked and the other man entered the scene.

"We're approaching the Alderaan System," said the man who had been choked. Then Princess Leia and Darth Vader appeared.

"Governor Tarkin," Princess Leia said to the older man. I thought I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last," said Tarkin. Kevin was glad to finally know this guy's name. "You don't know how hard it was for me to give the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do so yourself,"

"Princess Leia," said Tarkin. Kevin had know that the young woman was Princes Leia ever since Darth Vader had addressed her as 'Your Highness' at the beginning of the movie, but he was glad to hear her being addressed by her official title now. "Before your execution," said Tarkin, "I would like if you would join us for a celebration. We will be showcasing that this battle station is fully operational. No star systems shall dare oppose the Emperor now.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," said Princess Leia.

"Not once we demonstrate the full power of this battle station," said Tarkin. "In a way you, have chosen our first target. Since you are reluctant to reveal the location of the Rebel Base, we have decided to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No!" said Princess Leia. "You can't! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons."

"Would you prefer a different target? A military target?" asked Tarkin. "Then name the system! I grow tired of asking this: Where is the Rebel Base?"

"Dantooine," Princess Leia said reluctantly. "On Dantoonine."

"Ah," said Tarkin. "You see, Vader, she can be reasonable." It looked like Tarkin had forgotten about destroying Alderaan, but his next line said otherwise. "You may fire when ready," he told an admiral.

"What?! Princess Leia yelled in horror.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin told her. "Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective target, but don't worry, we will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough." A blast shot from the Death Star, obliterating the planet of Alderaan. The last shot of the scene was of Princess Leia's shaken up face.

The movie then returned to the Millennium Falcon. Luke was practicing with his lightsaber, while Obi-Wan watched him. The droids and Chewbacca were playing a chess-like game with holographic figures. A pained expression washed over Obi-Wan's face. This did not go unnoticed by Luke. He deactivated his lightsaber and rushed to the older man's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I've just felt a great disturbance in the Force," said Obi-Wan. "As if millions of voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. You'd better get on with your exercises." Luke went back to practicing with his lightsaber. It was then that Han Solo appeared."

"You can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs," he said. "I told you I'd outrun them. Don't everybody thank me all at one," he added, when no one spoke. R2-D2 made a move against Chewbacca in the game they were playing. This obviously upset Chewbacca, because he roared in protest

"He made a fair move," said C-3PO. "Screaming about it can't help you."

"It's not wise to upset a Wookiee," said Han.

"Uncle Kevin, what's a Wookiee?" asked Matthew.

"I guess that's what Chewbacca is," said Kevin.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid," said C-3PO.

"That's cuz droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they loose," said Han. "Wookiees are known to do that." Chewbacca was shown folding his hands behind his head, and he smiled in a smug way.

"I see your point, sir," said C-3PO. "Might I suggest a new strategy, R2? Let the Wookiee win." Luke continued practicing with the lightsaber. He was using a round object that shot out small laser beams. Luke's task was to block the beams with his lightaber.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," said Obi-Wan.

"You mean it controls your actions?" asked Luke.

"Partially," replied Obi-Wan. "But it also obeys your commands." Luke put the lightsaber up to deflect the beams again, but one of the beams struck him. This made Han laugh.

"You don't believe in the Force?" Luke asked as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Kid, I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other," said Han. "I've seen a lot of crazy stuff, but nothing could make me believe there's an all-powerful Force controlling everything. No mystical power controls my destiny. It's all just a bunch of tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke," said Obi-Wan. He purposely ignored Han's comments. "But this time, act on instinct." He handed Luke a helmet that featured a shield covering the front.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see," said Luke. "How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you," said Obi-Wan. "Don't trust them." Luke put on the helmet. He took up his stance, and reactivated the lightsaber. When the round thing fired one of it beams, Luke deflected it with ease.

"Wow!" Matthew breathed. "How can he do that without even looking?" the boy asked.

"I guess that's one of the powers of the Force," said Kevin.

"I wish I could do that," said Matthew.

"You see?" asked Obi-Wan. "You can do it."

"I call it luck," remarked Han.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," said Obi-Wan.

_I wonder what he means by that, _Kevin mused.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing," said Han. "Good against the living, that's something else." A beeping sound was heard at that moment. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," said Han. He and Chewbacca went into the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something," said Luke. "I could almost see the remote."

"That's good," said Obi-Wan. "You've taken your first step into a larger world." Then Luke and Obi-Wan followed Han and Chewbacca into the cockpit.

The next scene took place back on the Death Star. Darth Vader and Tarkin were joined by another Imperial officer.

"My Lord," the officer began. "Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel Base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now searching the surrounding systems. Then the officer left.

"She lied," said Tarkin. "She lied to us!"

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion," said Darth Vader.

"Terminate her," Tarkin commanded. "Immediately."

"What does 'terminate' mean?", asked Matthew.

"It means that they're going to kill Princess Leia," said Kevin.

"Oh, no!" cried Matthew.

The next scene was back on the Millennium Falcon. Han and Chewbacca were in the cockpit, bringing the ship out of lightspeed. Luke and Obi-Wan joined them.

"What's going on?" asked Luke.

"Our position's correct," said Han, "but no Alderaan."

"Where'd it go?" asked Luke.

"That's what I trying to tell you, kid," said Han. "It ain't there."

"What?! How?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Destroyed, by the Empire," said Obi-Wan. Kevin realized that the disturbance in the Force that Obi-Wan had felt earlier was the destruction of Alderaan.

"That's impossible," replied Han. "A whole fleet couldn't destroy an entire planet like that. It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than..." Han stopped talking when a small, black bow tie-shaped ship flew out of nowhere.

"Someone must have known about us," said Luke.

"An Imperial fighter," said Obi-Wan.

"It followed us!" exclaimed Luke.

"No," said Obi-Wan. "It's a short-range fighter."

"There isn't a base near by," said Han. "Where'd it come from?"

"It sure is moving fast," Luke pointed out. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

"That won't happen," said Han. "Chewie, block their transmissions."

"Tis well to let it go," Obi-Wan told Han gently. "It's too far gone."

"Not for long," Han shot back.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this far into space on it's own," Obi-Wan observed.

"It must have gotten lost, must have been part of a convoy," Luke reasoned.

"What's a convoy?" asked Matthew.

"In this case, a convoy is a group of moving vehicles," explained Kevin.

"Well, he won't be around long enough to tell anybody about us," said Han.

"Look, he's heading towards that small moon," said Luke.

"That's no moon," said Obi-Wan. "It's a space station."

"They're headed towards the Death Star," Matthew whispered in awe.

"It's too big to be a space station," said Han.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Luke. Kevin had no way of knowing it at the time, but what Luke just said would become the most repeated line in the entire _**Star Wars **_saga.

"Turn the ship around," Obi-Wan advised Han.

"Yeah," said Han. "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." Chewbacca did as he was told, but the Millennium Falcon kept moving towards the Death Star.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asked in alarm.

"We're caught in the tractor beam," said Han. "It's pulling us in."

"Uncle Kevin," is a tractor beam like a big vacuum cleaner that's sucking the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star?" asked Matthew.

"I guess so," said Kevin.

The Millennium Falcon got closer and closer to the Death Star, until it landed in the docking bay. Some Stormtroopers were at their posts, and went to investigate the newly-arrived ship. Meanwhile, an envoy met with Darth Vader and Tarkin.

"A freighter has been captured trying to to enter the Alderaan system.," said the envoy. "It's markings match that of a ship seen leaving Mos Eisley."

"They must be trying to return the plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us." This second line was directed towards Tarkin.

"No one was aboard the ship," said an officer. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after take-off. It's obviously a decoy, for all the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Have you found any droids," asked Darth Vader.

"No, sir," the officer replied. If there were any, they must have also been jettisoned."

"What does 'jettisoned' mean, Uncle Kevin," asked Matthew.

"It's another word for 'discarded,'"said Kevin. "You know, 'let go?'"

"Oh," said Matthew. "Okay."

"Send a scanning crew aboard," Darth Vader instructed the officer. "I sense something," the villain said suddenly, in a far-away voice. "A presence I've not felt since..." Darth Vader stopped speaking mid-sentence, and walked off.

"What presence did he feel?" asked Matthew.

"I'm guessing he felt Obi-Wan's presence," said Kevin. "Because remember, Darth Vader used to be Obi-Wan's student."

"Oh yeah," said Matthew.

"Alright, scan the ship," said the officer. The Stormtroopers went inside the Millennium Falcon. They returned a short time later.

"Scan complete," said one of the Stormtroopers. "We found no one on board, The Stormtroopers and the officers left, The next seen was inside the Millennium Falcon. The floorboards moved aside to reveal that Luke, Obi-Wan, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 had been hiding the whole time.

"I knew they were okay!" said Matthew.

"It's a good thing you had these compartments," said Luke.

"I use them for smuggling goods," said Han. "I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is crazy. Even if I could start the ship, there'd be no way "I'd get passed the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," said Obi-Wan.

""Damn fool, said Han. "I KNEW you were gonna say that."

"Who's the more foolish?" asked Obi-Wan. "The fool, or the fool who follows him?" They went back to hiding as two Stormtroopers approached the Millennium Falcon.

"Hey, down there!" Han yelled from inside the ship. "Could you give us a hand?" The Stormtroopers entered the ship. The sounds of a scuffle could be heard offf-screen. One of the Stormtroopers came back out of the ship. But Kevin sensed that something wasn't quite right.

"TK-421," said one of the Imperial officers. "You're not at your post. Can you hear me?" The Stormtrooper knocked on the side of his helmet, indicating that he was having trouble hearing. "He must have a bad transmitter," said the officer. "I'll go help him." He opened the door too see the Stormtroopers, Obi-Wan, Chewbaccam C-3PO and R2-D2. The Stormtroopers killed the officers. Chewbacca roared,.The Stormtroopers then took off their helmets, revealing that they were actually Luke and Han in disguise.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

"Bring it on," replied Han. "I'd prefer a fair fight to all this sneaking around." R2-D2 started beeping.

"We've found the computer outlet, sir," said C-3PO.

"Good," replied Obi-Wan. "Plug him in. He should bring up the entire Imperial network." R2-D2 plugged himself into the computer outlet. A map of the interior of the Death Star appeared on a monitor screen.

"He's found the main controls to the power beam holding the ship," said C-3PO. "He'll attempt to make the exact location appear on the monitor. The tractor beam is connected in seven terminals to the main reactor, but a power loss at any one of the terminals might be able to free the ship."

"I don't think you boys can come," Obi-Wan told Luke and Han. "This is something I must do alone."

"Good," replied Han. "I've already gotten more on this trip that I can bargain for."

"I wanna come with you," Luke said to Obi-Wan.

"Patience, Luke," said Obi-Wan. "You must stay here and watch over the droids."

"But he can..." Luke began before Obi-Wan cut him off.

"They must be delieved safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies among a different path from mine. Remember, the Force will be with you...always." Then Obi-Wan left. Kevin couldn't quite explain why, but he suddenly got a strange feeling that Obi-Wan Kenobi's time onscreen was almost over. Chewbacca roared after Obi-Wan had left.

"Boy, you said it, Chewie," Han replied to his hairy cohort. It occurred to Kevin that Han was somehow able to understand Chewbacca, even though the Wookiee didn't speak English, nor did Han speak Chewbacca's strange language. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han asked Luke.

"Ben is a great man," said Luke. Kevin had spent so much of the movie thinking of the old man as "Obi-Wan Kenobi," that he'd nearly forgotten than his alias was "Ben."

"Yeah, great at getting us in trouble," said Han.

"Well, I don't hear you with any ideas," Luke retorted

"The old man told us to wait right here," said Han. Before Luke and Han's bickering could get too out of hand, R2-D2 interrupted them by beeping.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"I'm afraid, sir, I'm not quite sure," answered C-3PO. "He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'She's here! She's here!'"

"Who?" asked Luke. "Who is it now?"

"Princess Leia," said C-3PO.

"The princess?!" asked Luke. "She's here?!

"Princess?" Han repeated.

"Where is she?" asked Luke

"Princess? What's going on?" asked Han. R2-D2 started beeping again.

"Level 5, Detention Block AA-23," C-3PO translated. R2-D2 made another series of beeps. "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated," said C-3PO.

"Oh no!" Luke cried in horror. "We gotta help her!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Han.

"The droids belong to her," Luke told him. She's the one in the message. We gotta do something."

"The old man told us to wait right here," Han objected.

"But he didn't know she was here," said Luke. "How do we find her?" Luke asked C-3PO.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Han said stubbornly.

"But they're going to execute her," Luke insisted. "Look, a few minutes ago, you said you didn't wanna sit around. Now all you want to do is stay?"

Marching into the detention block isn't what I had in mind," said Han.

"But they're gonna kill her!" Luke cried.

"Better her than me," Han replied.

_Way to prioritize there, Han, _thought Kevin.

"She's rich," Luke told Han. Chewbacca grunted at this.

_Did Luke really just result to bribery, _Kevin asked himself. Kevin had heard of parents and other adults bribing kids. But this was the first time he'd heard of a young man, who was barely much older than a kid himself bribing a person older than him.

"Rich?" Han repeated in a questioning tone.

"Rich. Powerful," replied Luke. "If you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?" Han prompted.

"Well more than you can imagine," said Luke.

"I don't know," said Han. "I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it," Luke told him.

"I better," Han replied.

"You will," Luke insisted.

"What's your plan?" asked Han.

"3PO, hand me those binders there, will you?" Luke asked. C-3PO handed Luke a pair of gold handcuffs. The young man approached Chewbacca with the handcuffs. "Now," he said. "I'm gonna put these on you." Chewbacca road as Luke tried to put the handcuffs on him. "Okay," Luke said shakily. "Han, Han, you put those on him." He handed the handcuffs to Han.

"Don't worry, Chewie," Han said as he put the handcuffs on the Wookiee. "I think I know what he's trying to do." The two men and the Wookiee made to leave the room.

"Pardon me, sir," said C-3PO, "but what should R2 and I do if we're discovered?"

"Lock the door," said Luke.

"And hope they don't have blasters," added Han. Then Luke, Han and Chewbacca left.

_Great advice, guys, _Kevin thought sarcastically.

"That isn't very reassuring," C-3PO added as an afterthought. Luke, Han and Chewbacca made their way through the Death Star.

"This is not gonna work, Han said through his helmet.

"Why didn't you say so before?" asked the also-helmeted Luke.

"I DID say so before," replied Han.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet," Luke announced. They rode an elevator up to the detention block. When they got there, a tiny box-shaped droid rolled across their path. Chewbacca roared at it. This attracted the attention of an Imperial officer.

"Where are you taking this... thing?" asked the officer.

"Prisoner transport from cell block 1138," said the disguised Luke.

"I wasn't notified," said the officer. "I'll have to clear it." Imperial guards approached them. Chewbacca went crazy at that moment.

"Look out! He's loose!" Kevin couldn't tell if it was Luke or Han who had spoken.

"I'll get him!" Again, it was hard to tell who'd spoken that line. One of them aimed his gun and shot. But he didn't hit Chewbacca. He actually hit the Imperials, killing them. Chewbacca, in his rage, also killed the Imperials. When the killing was done, our disguised heroes went over to a control panel.

"Now we'll found out which cell this princess of yours is in," said a voice that could now be recognized as Han's. "Here it is, 2187. You go and get her," he told Luke. "I'll hold them off." Luke went off to find Princess Leia. After the younger ma had left, Han answered the comlink which had been beeping. "Everything's fine," Han said into the comlink. "Situation normal."

"What happened?" asked an Imperial officer through the comlink.

"We had a slight weapons malfunction," replied Han. "Everyone's fine now. "We're all fine here. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad to verify," said the officer.

"Ah, negative, negative," said Han. "We've had a reactor leak. It's a large leak. Very dangerous."

"Who is this?" the officer asked suspiciously. "What's your operating number?"

Han suddenly shot the comlink, effectively ending the conversation.

"Ah, it was a boring conversation anyway," said Han. "Luke!" he yelled. "We're gonna have company!" Luke opened the door of a cell, finding Princess Leia inside.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" asked Princess Leia.

"Huh?" Luke asked, cocking his head to one side. "Oh, the uniform," He removed the helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker," he said. "I'm here to rescue you." Kevin realized that up until that point, Luke's last name hadn't been mentioned before. He then wondered if 'Skywalker' was his birth name, or the name of his deceased aunt and uncle.

"You're who?" asked Princess Leia.

"I'm here to rescue you," Luke repeated. "I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi?" Leia parroted. "Where is he?"

"Come on!" said Luke as he took Leia's hand and they both left the cell. The next scene showed Darth Vader and Tarkin.

_Hi, villains. Long time no see, _thought Kevin.

"He is here," said Darth Vader. Kevin thought he had a pretty good idea he knew who Darth Vader was referring to.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Tarkin asked, echoing Kevin's thoughts. "What makes you so sure?"

"A tremor in the Force," Darth Vader explained. "The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

"Surely he must be dead by now," said Tarkin.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force," Vader warned.

"The Jedi are extinct," Tarkin said in a matter-of-fact way. "Their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." At that moment, the comlink beeped. "Yes?" asked Tarkin.

"We've sounded the alarm in Detention Block AA23," said a voice over the comlink.

"The princess?" as Tarkin. "Put all sections on alert."

"Obi-Wan is here," Darth Vader insisted. "The Force is with him."

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape," said Tarkin.

"Escape is not his plan," said Darth Vader. "I must face him, alone." Then Darth Vader made his exit. The line he'd just spoken made Kevin once again ponder what Obi-Wan Kenobi's fate would be." The next scene showed Luke and Leia catching up with Han and Chewbacca. It was here that Han and Leia met for the first time.

"They've blocked our exit," said Han.

"Looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape," said Leia.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness," Han retorted.

_Well, their first meeting is going well, _Kevin thought wryly.

"C-3PO! C-3PO!" Luke urgently cried into the comlink. "Is there any other way out of the cell bay?" he asked. "We've been cut off." A blast sounded around Luke. "What was that?" he asked. "I didn't copy."

"I said, the main entrance is the only way in or out," said C-3PO. "All other information on your level is restricted."

"There's no way out," Luke told Han.

"I can't hold them off forever," Han replied as he continued to fire at Stormtroopers.

"This is some rescue," said Leia. "You came in here. Do you have anyway of getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart," Han barked, intidicating Luke. Leia took Luke's blaster, and shot a hole in the wall. "What are you doing?!" Han asked angrily.

"Somebody has to save our skins," said Leia. "Into the garbage shoot, Fly Boy," she commanded. The Leia jumped into the garbage shoot herself. Chewbacca yelled in distress.

"Get in there, you big, hairy oaf!" Han yelled. "I don't care what you smell. Get in there!" He kicked Chewbacca into the garbage shoot. "Wonderful girl," he told Luke. "Either I wanna kill her, or I'm beginning to like her." Luke and finally Han went down into the garbage shoot.

_So, Han is starting to like Princess Leia, _thought Kevin. _This should be an interesting relationship. _

"Ack!" Han exclaimed as he landed in the garbage shoot. "Oh, the garbage shoot was a really wonderful idea!" said Han. "What a fascinating smell you've discovered. I'm getting out of here." He aimed his blaster.

"No! Wait!" Luke yelled. But the warning came too late. The shot from Han's blaster bounced off the walls of the trash compactor.

"Will you forget it?!" Luke yelled. "I've already tried it. It's magnetically sealed."

"Put that thing away!" Leia shouted at Han. "You're gonna get us all killed!"

"Oh, absolutely, Your Worship," Han quipped sarcastically "Look, I had everything under control until you lead us down here."

"It could be worse," Leia reasoned. Just then, there was a loud noise.

"It's worse," Han remarked.

_Gee, you think? _thought Kevin.

"There's something alive down here," said Luke.

"Uh-oh," said Matthew.

"It's just your imagination, kid," said Han.

"Something just moved past my leg!" Luke said in surprise. An eye popped up from the water.

"Yikes! Matthew said with a gasp.

"Did you see that?" asked Luke.

"What" asked Han. Then Luke was pulled under the water.

"Oh, no!" cried Matthew. "Luke!" Han and Leia also shouted Luke's name in desperation. After a struggle that lasted what seamed like ages, Luke finally reemerged. "I'm so happy Luke's okay!" exclaimed Matthew.

"What happened?" asked Leia.

"I don't know," Luke said, gasping. "He just let go of me and disappeared." Luke may have been safe, but our group of heroes were not out of the woods yet. There was another loud sound.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Han.

_There's that line again, _mused Kevin. Han was right to use that now-infamous line, because it was at that moment that the walls of the trash compactor started closing in on them.

"No good can come from this," Kevin muttered under his breath.

"It's another scary part, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew.

"I know, buddy," said Kevin.

"Should I cover my eyes again?" asked Matthew.

"Sure, if you want," said Kevin.

"I do!" said Matthew. Once again, the little boy covered his eyes. "Will you tell me when it's safe to look?" he asked.

"Sure, buddy," said Kevin.

"The walls are moving!" cried Luke.

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious there, Luke, _thought Kevin.

"Don't just stand there," said Leia. "Try and brace it with something." She started putting a metal rod between the walls.

_I don't think that's gonna work, _thought Kevin. He was proven right when the walls continued to move.

"Wait a minute!" Luke said suddenly, remembering the comlink. "3-PO!" he yelled into the comlink. "3-PO! Come in, 3-PO! Where could he be?" the young man asked in anguish. The movie showed the unanswered comlink in the room where the droids were hiding. R2-D2 and C-3PO were having troubles of their own. Stormtroopers had entered the room, and the droids were hiding from them. The Stormtroopers opened a door, finding the droids inside.

"Oh look, Matthew," said Kevin. "R2 and 3PO are back."

"I don't want to look, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew. "Because what if the scary part comes back on?"

"Suit yourself," said Kevin.

"Oh, they're madmen," C-3PO told the Stormtroopers. "They're headed for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them."

"Alright. Come with me," one of the Stormtroopers ordered the others. The left the room. Then the movie cut back to Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca in the trash compactor.

"You were right to keep your eyes closed, Matthew," said Kevin. "Because the scary part is back on."

"See? I told you," said Matthew. Chewbacca roared.

"3-PO!" Luke once again screamed into the comlink.

"Get on top," Leia told Han.

"I'm trying!" Han shot back.

"3-PO!" Luke cried again. "Where could he be?"

"I fear something's happened to them?" said C-3PO. "R2, see if they've been captured. Hurry." R2-D2 beeped.

"One thing's for sure: we're all gonna be a lot thinner," said Han as the movie cut back to the trash compactor. Kevin had to chuckle at this line.

_I like how Han can manage to make a joke, even when he's possibly about to die, _Kevin thought with a smirk. R2-D2 beeped again.

"Oh, good. They've not been captured. "When could they be?" R2-D2 beeped again.

"Use the comlink?" asked C-3PO. "Oh, I forgot. I turned it off."

_C-3PO, you're a droid," _thought Kevin. _How could you have forgotten something like that? _

"Are you there, sir?" C-3PO asked into the comlink.

"3-PO?!" Luke asked into the comlink in a questioning tone.

"We've had some problems," the gold droid began.

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Luke interrupted. Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level! You hear me? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

"No, shut them all down!" C-3PO shouted at R2-D2. "Hurry!" R2-D2 beeped as he got to work. Suddenly the trash compactor came to a complete halt. Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca let out cries of joy, but through the comlink, they sounded like screams of torture. At least, that's what C-3PO thought they were. "Listen to them, R2!" he moaned. "They're dying. Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough!"

_Curse my metal body, _Kevin repeated. _There's something about that line that I find a bit creepy. _

"No!" Luke yelled into the comlink. "It's okay! We're all right! You did great! Now open the pressure maintenance hatch on number where are we? 3-2-6-3-8-2-7!"

"Luke and the others are safe now, Matthew," said Kevin. "You can look now."

"That's good!" Matthew cried, as he took his hands off his eyes.

The movie then shifted its focus back to Obi-Wan Kenobi. The old Jedi carefully deactivated the tractor beam.

"What was that?" asked one of the Stormtroopers who was on duty.

"Maybe just another drill," his companion replied. After he deactivated the tractor beam, Obi-Wan disappeared. The next scene showed Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca. Luke and Han had changed from the Stormtrooper uniforms back into the clothes they'd been wearing earlier. Kevin was revealed by this, because he thought Luke and Han looked ridiculous in those Stormtrooper uniforms.

"Now if we could just avoid anymore female advice, we may be able to get out of here," said Han.

"Well, let's get moving," said Luke. A loud sound was heard then. It sent Chewbacca running.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Han. He grunted and fired his blaster.

"No, wait! They'll hear!" Leia exclaimed a second too late.

"Come here, you coward," Han told the Wookiee. "Chewie, come here!" Chewbacca was shown hunched in a corner, shaking his head.

"I don't know who you are are where you came from," Leia said to Han. "But from now on, you do as I say. Okay?"

"Look, Your Worship," quipped Han. "Let's get one this straight. I take orders from just one person: Me." He punctuated this last word by pointing at himself.

"It's a wonder your still alive," Leia remarked. "Will somebody please get this big walking carpet out of my way?" she asked, meaning Chewbacca.

"Chewbacca's not a walking carpet," said Matthew. "He's Wookiee."

"I know that, Matthew," said Kevin. "But you have to admit, he does look like walking carpet. Right?"

"I guess so," said Matthew.

"No reward is worth this," said Han. The four characters then came across the hangar where the Millennium Falcon was docked. "There she is," Han told the others.

"C-3PO," Luke said into the comlink.

"Yes, sir," came C-3PO's voice from the comlink.

"Are you safe?" asked Luke.

"For the moment," said C-3PO. "We're in the main hangar across from the ship."

"We're right above you," said Luke. "Stand by."

"You came in that thing?" Leia asked Han when she saw the Millennium Falcon. "You're braver than I thought."

_That's a common reaction most people had to my first car, _Kevin mused to himself.

"Nice. Come on," Han replied to Leia. Before they could reach the ship, they were stopped by a group of Stormtroopers. Han and Chewbacca made to chase them. "Get back to the ship!" Han yelled to Luke and Leia.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Luke yelled back at Han. "Come back!"

"He certainly has courage," Leia remarked.

"What good will it do if he gets himself killed?" asked Luke. "Come on," he said, taking Leia's hand. They ran down the other end of the corridor. Han and Chewbacca continued to pursue the Stormtroopers. Han screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran. The tables turned when the reached the end of the corridor, and even more Stormtroopers awaited them. Han's screams came to a halt and he started shooting at the Stormtroopers. The next scene show Luke and Leia continuing to make their escape. They hid behind a door which led to bottomless chasm.

"I think we took a wrong turn," said Luke.

_Gee, Luke, you really think that? _Kevin asked himself. Leia shut the door behind them.

"There's no lock," she said in despair. Luke fixed that by shooting at the control panel. "We've got to get across," said Leia. "Quick, find the controls that extend the bridge."

"I think I just blasted them," said Luke.

_Well that was smart of you_, Kevin sarcastically thought to himself.

"They're coming trough!" Leia whined. It was then that Luke noticed a pipe above them. Luke took a wire out from his belt, and looped it around the pipe. He took hold of Leia. "Good luck," Leia told Luke. She kissed him on the cheek. They swung across the chasm and made their escape. While the escapades of Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca were going on, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader met in a corridor.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," said Darth Vader. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I met you, I was but a learner. Now I am the master." Both men activated their lightsabers. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was blue, much like the one he'd given Luke earlier in the movie. Darth Vader's lightsaber, on the other hand, was a menacingly bright red color.

_The color of blood, _Kevin mused to himself.

"Darth Vader has a scary lightsaber," Matthew said in a small voice. The two men began dueling each other with their lightsabers.

"Let me guess, Matthew," said Kevin. "You want to close your eyes again?"

"Yeah," said Matthew. "Tell me when the fighting's over, Uncle Kevin. Okay?"

"Only a master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan replied as they continued to duel.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader taunted. "You should not have come back."

"You can't win, Darth," said Obi-Wan. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

_Once again, I don't think Obi-Wan will live to see the end of the movie, _Kevin thought glumly. He didn't dare voice his thoughts to Matthew, because this scene had already frightened the boy enough as it was. There was a brief respite from the lightsaber duel as Luke and Leia were reunited with Han and Chewbacca.

"What took you?" asked Han.

"We, uh, ran into some old friends," answered Leia.

"Is the ship alright?" asked Luke.

"She seems alright, said Han. "Now, if I could just get close enough, I hope that old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

"There they go," said Luke, noticing the Stormtroopers making an exit. The four characters, plus C-3PO and R2-D2 made their way towards the Millennium Falcon. But Luke stopped when he noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader fighting. "Ben?" he asked curiously. Kevin's worst fears about Obi-Wan Kenobi's fate were about to be realized. The old Jedi raised his lightsaber, and Darth Vader struck him with a fatal blow.

"No!" Luke cried in alarm. This caused Matthew to open his eyes.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"Obi-Wan is dead," Kevin replied.

"How?" asked Matthew.

"Darth Vader killed him," said Kevin.

"That meanie!" Matthew yelled.

"I know, buddy," said Kevin.

To himself, Kevin thought, _I knew Obi-Wan's death was coming, but now that it's actually happened, I just can't believe it._

The death of this fictional character mad Kevin remember when he learned about the death of Brian Cooper, a neighbor he had as a child, who was killed while fighting in the Vietnam War in 1968. Kevin's heart went out to Luke at that moment. Over the course of the movie, Luke had lost his aunt and uncle, left his home planet, and now, he'd just lost his mentor. Kevin could only hope that Luke wouldn't experience any more loss before the movie was over.

Kevin was brought out of his thoughts by what was happening on-screen. Luke's yell had alerted the Stormtroopers to our hero's presence. The Stormtroopers started firing, and Han fired back at them. Luke was still rooted in place, until the voice of Obi-Wan shouted "Run, Luke! Run!" Kevin had clearly heard Obi-Wan's voice say that, but he knew it was meant to be coming from inside Luke's head. Hearing the voice of his deceased mentor seemed to be all the motivation Luke needed. He rushed aboard the Millennium Falcon, followed shortly by Han. Then the Millennium Falcon blasted out of the Death Star, and back into space.

After Obi-Wan Kenobi's death, the rest of the movie passed by rather quickly. Leia helped Luke mourn the loss of Obi-Wan. Luke and Han fought off some Imperial TIE fighters that had followed the Millennium Falcon. It was revealed that the Empire had secretly placed a homing beacon on the Millennium Falcon, in to track it. The ship then finally arrived at the secret Rebel base on Yavin IV. After a short mission briefing, the final battle was about to begin. Before boarding his X-Wing fighter, Luke confronted

Han, who was preparing to leave after receiving his reward. Han surprised Luke, and everyone in the audience, by uttering the now-iconic line, "May The Force Be With You."

During the battle, many fighters, both Rebel and Imperial, were killed. R2-D2 sustained an injury, which really upset Matthew. But everything turned out alright in the end. With guidance from the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi and a little last-minute help from Han Solo, Luke trusted in the Force and blew up the Death Star.

"Bye bye, Death Star!" Matthew cheered as the giant space station was destroyed. Kevin was glad the Death Star was gone, but he wondered what became of Darth Vader. The movie's last glimpse of him showed his TIE fighter spinning off into space. However, Kevin had a feeling that this wasn't the last he'd see of the helmeted villain.

"Remember, the Force will be with you...always," said the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke returned to the Rebel Base, where he was instantly welcomed as a hero. Han Solo even came back. The last scene of the movie showed Princess Leia awarding Luke and Han with medals for their bravery. Then the credits started rolling, signaling the movie's end. As Kevin and Matthew exited the theater, Matthew extended his arms out to his sides, pretending to be an X-Wing humming the _**Star Wars **_theme as he went.

"Thank you for taking me to see _**Star Wars **_today, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew as they drove back to Kevin's apartment. "I had so much fun today. Did you?"

"Yeah, buddy," Kevin replied. "I sure did." And he meant it. In recent years, movies had been rather bleak and depressing. But _**Star Wars **_was so much fun.

"Do you think they'll make another _**Star Wars **_movie?" asked Matthew.

"I really don't know," said Kevin. "Do you want them to make another one?"

"Oh, yes, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew. "I do I really, really do."

"Well, then, maybe they will," said Kevin. "Now Matthew, I hope you remember our promise, not to tell your parents. This is supposed to just be our little secret, okay?"

"I know, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew. When they got back to the apartment, Kevin made dinner for himself and Matthew. Then he got Matthew ready for bed. "May The Force Be With You, Uncle," said Matthew.

"May The Force Be With You, too, Matthew," Kevin replied. He then tucked Matthew into bed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Nighty-night, Uncle Kevin," said Matthew. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Kevin. "Nighty-night...my little Jedi." Then Kevin left the room, and Matthew went to sleep, dreams of being a Jedi Knight filling his head.

_**The End.**_

A/N: 1.) This is my second fic for _**The Wonder Years.**_

2.) I believe this is also the very first _**Wonder Years **_fan-fic where Kevin see **_Star Wars. _**I've had this idea in my head for a very long time, and I'm happy that I finally got to write it. I know the show's time-line only went up until 1973, which is four years before _**Star Wars **_came out in 1977, but I felt it was very important for Kevin to experience this movie when it first came out. I mean, **_Star Wars _**is one of the biggest movies, not just of the 1970's, but of all time. And it's certainly one of my favorite movies.

3.) Thought I made up Matthew's name, he's actually not my original character. He's Karen's son, who was mentioned in the series finale. But in the episode, he was only referred to as "Karen's son." No name was given. I picked the name Matthew because I looked up a list of baby boy names that were popular in 1973, the year he was born and I've always liked that name.

4.) Matthew's age is correct. As stated in the series finale, he was born in 1973. He'd be turning four in 1977, but his birthday is in September. My fic takes place in May. So at the time of this fic, Matthew is still three-years-old.

5.) Today's audience knows the movie as _**Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **_But in 1977, it was only known as **_Star Wars. _**I believe the _**A New Hope **_subtitle wasn't added until 1980, when **_Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back _**came out.

6.) Speaking of _**The Empire Strikes Back, **_I might write two sequel fics, set in 1980 and 1983, respectively, where Kevin and Matthew see _**Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back **_and **_Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. _**But I haven't decided yet. It all depends on how I feel, and if enough people like this fic.

7.) There's a reason I referred to C-3PO as "The gold robot," and later "The gold droid" trough out the beginning of the fic. Although the name C-3PO and the word droid are now iconic, I wrote this from the perspective of someone seeing the movie for the very first time when it opened in 1977. Kevin, and everyone else in the world had never even heard of a droid until this movie. I mean the word's not even mentioned until one of the Stormtroopers says it. And also, C-3PO's name is heard for the very first time when he introduces himself to Luke.

8.) I left out the scene with Jabba The Hutt, because it wasn't in the original 1977 release. It was only added for the 20th anniversary re-release in 1997.

9.) Yeah, I felt the need to address the "Who shot first" thing with Han and Greedo. I personally believe Han shot first. And that's what happened in 1977. It was only changed in '97 because of all the controversy it caused.


End file.
